dcl_channel_latinoamericafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Demi Lovato
'Demetria Devonne «Demi» Lovato'3 (Albuquerque, 20 de agosto de 1992)1 es una actriz, cantante y compositoraestadounidense y es la fundadora junto con Nick Jonas del sello discográfico, Safehouse Records. En 2008, interpretó a Mitchie Torres en la película original de Disney Channel Camp Rock y firmó un contrato discográfico con Hollywood Records. En septiembre de ese mismo año, publicó su primer álbum de estudio, Don't Forget. Este alcanzó la posición 2 en la lista estadounidense Billboard 200 y recibió un disco de oro por parte de la RIAA por vender 530 000 copias en el país. En 2009, Lovato protagonizó la serie de Disney Channel Sunny, entre estrellas. En julio, publicó su segundo álbum de estudio, Here We Go Again. El disco llegó al número uno del ranking estadounidense Billboard 200 y también recibió un disco de oro por parte de la RIAA. El primer sencillo de este, «Here We Go Again» alcanzó la posición 15 en el Billboard Hot 100. En cuanto a su carrera musical, firmó un contrato con la compañía discográfica Hollywood Records en 2007 y en ese mismo año, lanzó su álbum debut, Don't Forget, que debutó en la posición número dos de la lista Billboard 200 de los Estados Unidos y posteriormente, la RIAA lo condecoró con un disco de oro gracias a ventas superadas a 500 000 copias.45 Su segundo álbum, Here We Go Again (2009), debutó en el número uno del Billboard 200.4 Su tercer álbum, Unbroken (2011) ocupó el cuarto lugar en su primera semana en el Billboard 200.4 De éste, salieron los sencillos «Skyscraper» y «Give Your Heart a Break». El primero, ocupó el número diez en la lista estadounidense Billboard Hot 100, mientras que el segundo tuvo un mejor papel en la radio y es el más vendido de la intérprete en los Estados Unidos.67 El sello publicó su cuarto álbum de estudio, Demi (2013), el cual vendió 110 000 copias en su primera semana en los Estados Unidos, siendo su mejor debut en toda su carrera. Su primer sencillo «Heart Attack», alcanzó el top diez en los Estados Unidos, Canadá, Nueva Zelanda y el Reino Unido entre otros.8 Su sucesor, «Made in the USA» no contó con buena recepción comercial, mientras que el tercer sencillo «Neon Lights» obtuvo una acogida aceptable en las radios estadounidenses.91011 Lovato ha participado en seis giras como artista principal: Demi Live! Warm Up Tour, Summer Tour 2009, Fall Tour 2009, South America Tour 2010, A Special Night with Demi Lovato, The Neon Lights Tour y Demi World Tour. Además, ha sido invitada especial en giras de los Jonas Brothers como telonera en las giras Burnin' Up Tour, Jonas Brothers World Tour 2009 , Jonas Brothers Live in Concert y Sex and Love Tour. Además, el 24 de junio de 2016 empezó una gira con el ex-integrante de los Jonas Brothers, Nick Jonas , la cual fue llamada Future Now Tour. Entre su trabajo como activista social, destaca su papel de portavoz de anti-bullying en la organización PACER, la cual apoya y busca soluciones para jóvenes víctimas del bullying; cabe resaltar que Lovato sufrió acoso escolar cuando tenía diez años.1213 También se unió a las empresas Aéropostale y Do Something.org en la campaña benéfica «Teen for jeans», la cual busca recolectar pantalones vaqueros en desuso para que puedan ser donados a adolescentes con bajos recursos.14 El 29 de Septiembre del 2017, Lovato lanza al mercado su sexto álbum de estudio «''Tell Me You Love Me»'', éste logró vender 74.000 copias en su primera semana, siendo 48.000 en ventas puras, por lo que le permitió debutar en el tercer puesto del Billboard 200. El primer sencillo líder; «''Sorry Not Sorry»'', alcanzó la posición número ocho en el listado Billboard Hot 100, siendo la mejor posición de la cantante. Dos sencillos promocionales fueron liberados, siendo «''Tell Me You Love Me''», que debutó en el puesto 96 del Hot 100, y «''You Don't For Me Anymore».''